


Gold Star

by moistlouissandwich



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Elounor, F/M, M/M, Pining, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistlouissandwich/pseuds/moistlouissandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been in love with Louis for four years. He doesn't know if he can stand watching Louis be in love with someone else anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Star

**Author's Note:**

> OnE sHoT. I love this. Love this with me, yeah?

Harry sighed as he watched the golden boy laugh with his beautiful girlfriend on their way back from chemistry. Liam had to smack him rather hard to get him to snap back to reality.  
“Harold. I swear if I have to watch you drool over that overrated Hollister model for one more semester I will implode.” Harry just shrugged. He couldn’t help it that Louis Tomlinson was the most flawless, inspiring, intelligent and talented individual to have ever touched Harry’s heart by existing. Okay, he would admit it. He could be a little nauseating at times. He groaned,  
“Liam, I don’t think I can SURVIVE another semester of those two being so completely infatuated with each other. I heard he watches Desperate Housewives with her! Just to keep her smiling…” What Harry wouldn’t give to watch shit TV just to have Louis bless him with that radiant smile.  
“I know mate, I know.” Liam sighed, “Maybe you could just talk to him? I don’t think he and El have the same lunch?” Harry hated that Liam called her El. He hated it even more that he was friends with Eleanor and Harry couldn’t trash every little flaw he found on her. It wouldn’t have made much difference though due to the fact that even if Harry could find one flaw on Eleanor’s person, Louis would never look at her as anything less that absolute perfection.  
“Ugh Liam, it’s not that simple. Everyone loves Louis… He’s on a completely different frequency than us regular people. I doubt he can even see us; we’re so unworthy.” Liam grabbed his side to try and stop his relentless laughter.  
“You’re out of control Styles. Really, I don’t know where you come up with this stuff.” As his laughing subsided he continued, “The way I see it, you’ll be miserable if you do nothing. At least this way, you’ll know you tried?” Harry could see the uncertainty in Liam’s face. He could tell Liam knew this wasn’t just a shot in the dark thing. Rejection from Louis would shred Harry and Liam realized that he would have to be the one to glue him back together. Harry’s heart warmed a little thinking that Liam was willing to do this for his friend, that he really just wanted Harry to be happy.  
“Okay mate, for you. I’ll try and talk to him at lunch.” The bell rang just as Harry finished his sentence, signaling the end or beginning of his life as they knew it. 

\--

As Harry walked into the caf, he immediately spotted Louis whispering sweetly into Eleanor’s ear and going in for a peck before she left for class no doubt; her books were neatly piled in her arms while he carried a stylish lunch container. She giggled in her disgustingly cute way and he lit up before they parted ways and he went to sit with his fellow angels: Zayn Malik and Niall Horan. Harry went through the line, grabbing extra carrots in case Louis wanted to share. He felt butterflies just thinking about Louis sharing anything with Harry; a carrot, a secret, a kiss… He let himself float off into daydream land at the silverware station, only coming to his senses when someone knocked him in the shoulder quite forcefully.  
“Hey mate, mind if I grab a spoon?” the voice said slightly irritated, they had had to repeat themselves a few times to knock Harry out of his stupor. Harry hurried out of the way just in time to see Louis fucking Tomlinson in the fucking flesh reach into the spoon canister and retrieve what he’d come for. Harry felt all the air whoosh out of his lungs as Louis turned, grinned at him and say, “Thanks mate! Sorry for the smack, you seemed a bit out of it. See you ‘round!”  
Harry could barely breathe as he stumbled over to an empty table. He didn’t think he was in any state to sit with his regular lunch friends let alone the boy who sent him into cardiac arrest just by touching his shoulder. He sat there staring at his lunch for a long time before he heard a chair being pulled out across the table. He slowly raised his eyes and sure e-fucking-nough Louis was sitting across from him.  
“Would you like to sit with us?” Louis asked hesitantly. Harry blinked a few times before realizing he probably looked like a depressed suicidal maniac sitting there staring at his food blankly. He felt his head go up and down slowly without his consent. Louis cracked a smile that could cure cancer and slaughter Harry in the most gruesome of ways simultaneously. “Well that’s ace!” When Harry made no sign of moving Louis went on, “Come on mate, I’ll introduce you to the lot.” Louis touched Harry’s shoulder again and Harry had to hold back the shudder his body was wracked with by the sensation of Louis Tomlinson touching him. He willed his legs to work if only for a little while as the walked over to where Louis’s friends were seated. They all greeted him with smiles and cordial greetings like the wonderful human beings they were. Harry would never understand why Liam didn’t love them.  
“Hello mate!” Niall thundered. “I’m Niall, this is Zayn and that’s Nick” Niall gestured to each of the boys respectively. There was no need to introduce them though, they were famous in their school. Everyone had an opinion of them and the majority of those opinions were of complete adoration and respect for the boys. The only ones who were bitter towards them were jealous and that was only a very small portion of people. Harry felt his smile falter as he realized Liam could be one of that small percentage.  
“I-I’m…” Harry faltered. Shit. Fuck. Shit. He started to panic when Louis smiled and took over.  
“This is Louis. We’ve got history together. We just had a little chat in the line and I thought it’d be nice if he sat with us today.” Was this real life? Was Louis really acknowledging Harry as a fellow student/homo sapien? And holy fucking hell did he seriously remember he was in Harry’s history class?!??! Harry felt like his breathing was far too labored to be normal and his pulse was practically screaming that his heart was about to explode.  
“So Louis, do you do anything with the school productions?” Niall asked harmlessly. Acting was all of these boy’s livelihood so it made sense for him to ask. Harry still winced though, he’d been cut every year and was too bitter to work backstage. Yeah okay we don’t want anyone to see you onstage because you’re god awful. But you can do all the hard work backstage and take zero credit for it! Also, the actors get to treat you like dirt because after all, they are the most important. Harry would have rather died than spend a day backstage.  
“Um, no.” Harry managed. “I’m not really what they’re looking for in the drama department.” By the end of his sentence he was practically whispering, avoiding Louis’s concerned eyes completely. It was hard enough for Harry to accept that Louis knew who he was. For him to actually to be concerned about Harry?? He was just Harry! Liam must be punking him. That’s it, they’re all in on it. Make fun of Louis’s secret admirer. But Harry remembered how genuine Liam looked when they’d discussed it earlier, and once he finally chanced a glance at Louis’s face, it was obvious this was real. Wow.  
“What do you mean Harry?” Louis asked. Harry ignored the reaction his entire body tried to force him to endure at hearing Louis say his name.  
“I just mean that I’ve been cut every year since freshman year and I’m really too bitter about it to do backstage.” Harry spits out. It’s best to be honest, he’s in no state to try and make up a suave story about his being too good of an actor for the public school system or how his free time is too full of him saving injured animals to have any for theater.  
“Well that’s complete shit!” Zayn’s voice got really loud really fast. At first Harry thought that he was mad at him for not doing backstage but then he realized why Zayn was actually upset. “It’s not about who’s a great actor, it’s about giving kids the chance to express themselves doing the thing they love!”  
“Zayn’s right. That’s awful Harry, I’m so sorry.” Louis gave Harry a sympathetic look that had Harry’s heart in pieces in less than a second. Niall nodded in agreement and Nick just continued to play on his phone, ignoring them all completely. Louis rolled his eyes at Nick when he noticed Harry looking at him. “I wouldn’t go there Harry. Nick’s an incredibly unfaithful boyfriend and a major flirt.” Harry was taken aback by Louis’s bluntness. So he knew he was gay?  
“I wasn’t-” Harry stammered.  
“I resent that description entirely.” Nick smirked, finally joining the conversation. And then winking at Harry “I’m the king flirt.” Harry coughed on air and Niall giggled.  
“Aww Nick, now you’ve gone and got Harold all tossed up.”  
“I wasn’t looking- I mean, not that I wouldn’t- or don’t. You just don’t seem my- like you’re a pretty lad and all that but-” Harry was seriously tripping over himself now.  
Zayn joined in, “It’s okay Harry, you’re pretty enough to use him and lose him. We won’t judge.” Nick feigned distress and they all burst into fits of laughter. Only then did Harry notice Louis wasn’t laughing along with them. He was giving Harry this confused look that could easily have been mistaken for hurt. Whichever it was, it had him shifting in his seat. Was he just trying to confirm that Harry was gay? Confirmation delivered. So why the looks? Harry paled. Was he uncomfortable to know Louis was for sure gay? Nick was bisexual, everyone knew that. Louis didn’t seem to mind hanging around him constantly. Was it different because Harry was all gay?? Just then the bell rang. And after a moment of shuffling and grabbing his bag, Harry noticed Niall and Zayn watching Louis with puzzled expressions.  
“What? No gasp of excitement today?” Niall asked.  
“Huh?” Louis seemed to snap out his stupor and slowly rose from the table.  
“Yeah, usually you’re all ‘Oh sweet heavens above I will soon be reunited with my one true love, my light, my life-”  
“Oh shut up. I do not do that…” Louis grumbled. He stalked towards the door where Eleanor was seen waiting but not before throwing a scared glance Harry’s way. As if he wanted to know how what the boys said affected him. Harry just stared back sympathetically before Louis walked off.  
“That was odd.” Zayn looked at Niall. Niall just shrugged.  
“Maybe the honeymoon stage is wearing off?” Harry looked at Niall when he said that. He couldn’t deny the tinge of hope he felt lining his thoughts for the rest of the day. Louis and Eleanor losing their love’s glow? Harry could definitely live with that. 

\--

Later that night, Harry was lying in bed staring at his ceiling thinking about all the progress he thought he made with Louis that day. He also used that time to try and decipher the faces Louis was making and why he would remember all that stuff about Harry. Every time he’d have an epiphany and get hopeful about his chances with the golden prince, a single image of Louis kissing Eleanor or Louis staring down at Eleanor or Louis holding Eleanor’s hand as they giggle and walk to class together would kill his entire mood. Only when he replayed Niall’s words from earlier at lunch could he regain a sense of optimism.  
Just as he was getting ready to go to sleep, his phone buzzed. He checked it and seeing it was from Liam decided he might as well read it now. Liam had been so happy when Harry had told him all about the lunch scenario and seemed just as hopeful as Harry was when hearing Niall’s words.  
“El doesn’t talk about Louis at all unless it’s to tell me she’s off to meet him or something. I don’t know much about it, but if he was really acting that way? I don’t know. It sounds like a good thing where you’re concerned.”  
Harry loved Liam. He really did. He loved him even more when he opened the text and it read, El just texted me, she asked if I could give her your number? Apparently Louis asked for it?? ;) Harry dropped his phone and stared at the wall for at least three and a half minutes. He slowly picked up his phone and replied  
YES.  
I figured you’d say that. I sent it before I even texted you. Haha  
You’re an ass. Harry texted again, But I love you Liam James Payne and you will always be my best friend and GOD I CAN’T BREATHE  
Hahahahahaha. Stay calm Haz. And practice safe sex. :-* Harry smiled at his phone before setting it down and staring at it for a really long time. Would Louis text him tonight? Would he text him at all? Did he just want his number for his contacts? Would it be weird to ask for a picture of him for his contact? Yes. That would be weird. Maybe someone else wanted his number? Maybe Louis didn’t mean to ask for Harry’s number and Eleanor had already corrected the mistake? Just then his phone buzzed.  
Hey Harry! It’s Louis! From lunch. Harry grinned so big. Like he could ever possibly forget Louis, with his tan skin and quick wit and caring demeanor and soft hair (at least it looks soft. God Harry wants to runs his fingers through that hair) and incredible skill onstage and that voice ugh, that voice that could end depression entirely.  
Oh yeah, I remember! Louis! What’s up? He figured he should play it cool.  
I was just thinking, you seem like a really cool guy and the lads and I were thinking that you should give backstage a shot. Even if you really hate it, we’d love to see more of you, and seeing as they’ve already held auditions, I can’t think of any other way to get you involved! :( Harry was imagining how cute Louis would look with a little frown pulling at his lips and how badly he wanted to press his lips to that frown and ban it from existence, if that meant Louis would always be happy.  
Well… I guess since you asked nicely. Haha, sure. I’ll give it a shot. Harry was so glad there was a phone and a number of miles distance between them because Harry could not control his red face and giant grin for the life of him.  
Fanstatic! Practice is tomorrow. 5-7. Be there Styles! :P Tongue face? Harry swooned.  
See you! g’night! Harry turned off his phone and went to bed, thoroughly believing his heart beat for the boy outlined in gold. 

\--

When practice finally came the next day, Harry had worked himself up to a pretty decent sized anxiety attack. He spent the first half hour breathing deeply in the bathroom trying not to think of all the awful things the director would say to him for being late and expecting a job on his set. When he finally did show up in the auditorium, he found not the old director who had been so cruel to him in years past, but an older lady with gray hair and a large christmas sweater.  
“Are you Harold Styles?”  
“H-Harry, yeah that’s me.”  
“Wonderfull!! I’m Rachel. We’re seriously lacking in the backstage department and this show requires a pretty extensive set.” As she led Harry behind the curtain, he threw a look over his shoulder to see Louis grinning up at him from where he sat with Eleanor in the front row, looking over their lines no doubt. Eleanor, however, was looking from Louis to Harry with a confused look on her face. Rachel pulled him through the curtain before he could read her lips to tell what she was saying to Louis.  
Overall, it looked like it would be a decent amount of fun. Harry certainly had his work cut out for him with only 6 other backstage members and a cast of 25. He was in charge of set construction and decoration. But with so little help, they’d all agreed to help each other as much as possible.  
“I knew you’d fit right in.” Harry jumped when Louis came up behind him. He blushed a turned his back to Louis to hide it, appearing to look at his work schedule.  
“Ha, well. Isn’t this where all the rejects end up?” Harry regretted his bitterness immediately after he’d said it. “I didn’t mean-” Louis’s face took up a pained expression.  
“No, no. I get it. I just hope you won’t feel that way by the time it’s all over with. And us actors aren’t as bad as they say. Well, not all of us.” He said rolling his eyes towards where Nick was standing hitting on a group of guys and girls alike all at once. He really had a way about him. Harry giggled and Louis’s eyes snapped back to his face, silencing him.  
“You’ve got a nice laugh” Louis blurted out. He struggled to regain composure. “That was weird. Fuck, I’m sorry I’m being so weird. El and I are in a bit of a tiff and I don’t feel quite myself. Harry stiffened at the mention of Eleanor.  
“Er- no. Thank you, I mean. I’ll accept your compliment.” Harry smiled. Louis returned the gesture and Harry’s organs melted into his toes.  
“Well, I’d better get back to practicing my lines. Opening night really sneaks up on you.” Louis walked back to where he’d been sitting, except Eleanor was no longer there. Harry glanced around to see if she was still even in the auditorium before realizing she’d went home. Harry burned with curiosity but he knew it would be far from appropriate to ask Louis any details about their relationship. Not only inappropriate but nauseating. Harry hated thinking about them together. 

\--

Liam texted him after practice, What happened with Louis today??  
Nothing, we talked but nothing important, why?  
Huh. El called me asking about you. She seemed a bit tiffed?  
Really? What’d you tell her?? Harry’s mind went reeling. Eleanor wanted to know about Harry? Eleanor was mad? Eleanor left practice shortly after Harry arrived? Eleanor and Louis were fighting??  
I said you were incredibly smart. Super nice, sensitive type and gay. So she wouldn’t have to worry about you hitting on her. Maybe that wasn’t a good thing to tell her?  
No, it’s fine. Thank you for telling me  
Yeah of course mate, keep me updated. Be careful. This was so strange. Harry didn’t even know Louis. Well, he knew everything about Louis, but he didn’t really know him. He fell asleep feeling incredibly confused but in a good way. 

\--

Practices proved to be what Harry had needed all along. Eleanor returned and her and Louis were all love and hearts of course but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t the long gazes into each other’s eyes in between classes or the exhausting laugh sessions they’d have before school. Louis would kiss her lightly and smile at her, sometimes reaching his eyes, sometimes not. She’d return his gaze with an unexplained sadness in hers. She seemed calm though, as if she’d accepted something she didn’t necessarily agree with but was content to maintain.  
Harry survived on the little things. Like the fact that Louis’s smile always touched his eyes when they talked, and how Louis could make him laugh with seemingly zero effort. What got Harry the most was how proud Louis was of him. Everything Harry made Louis would be right there to shower with praise. Even Eleanor would grin at Harry sweetly when he brought out a new set piece. If it weren’t for her stealing the love of his life and devouring his soul he might actually like her.  
Louis spent almost every second he wasn’t practicing his lines or blocking, backstage messing around with Harry. Sometimes they’d play pranks on the director; she was a fantastic sport and laughed right along with them every time. Sometimes though, they’d have serious discussions and it was times like those that really made Harry’s heart hurt. Before he’d talked to Louis, he’d mostly admired him from afar. His beauty and talent and his reputation. After they talked though, Harry knew for sure he loved this boy. He knew it wasn’t just a crush and that losing Louis from his life would completely ruin him. Past a point where even Liam couldn’t save him.  
One day when they were lazily slapping paint onto plain white sheets for the hell of it, Louis brought up Harry’s family.  
“Do you have any siblings Haz?” Louis had picked up Harry’s nickname from when he and Liam met Louis and the others at Louis’s house for a cast party.  
“One. Her name’s Gemma. She’s in college.”  
“Do you miss her?” Louis looked strangely sad.  
“Everyday… We’re really close though and I call her every night after dinner.”  
“That sounds really nice Harry…” Something was definitely up with him.  
“Well what about you Lou? Do you have any siblings?” Harry changed the focus, hoping that might fix the mood. He was wrong. Louis’s face dropped.  
“Yeah. I’ve got four sisters. I don’t see them much though…” He looked so sad, Harry could feel his eyes burning at the sight of Louis so unhappy. What could possibly be wrong with him?  
“Oh Lou, I’m so sorry. Why not?” Louis’s eyes flashed up at Harry and locked for a second as if gauging whether or not he should answer. Apparently something there told him it was safe and for that Harry was grateful. He wanted to solve all Louis’s problems.  
“Well, my dad left when I was pretty young… My mom remarried and had the girls with the new bloke. Anyways, I was a pretty mischievous kid back then and they fought about how to parent me constantly. I loved them both like equal parents so when they decided to call it quits, I was pretty much ruined. The worst part, though, came when the judge granted my step dad custody of the girls and they moved to California. I haven’t seen them since then.”  
Louis’s head was down but Harry could see the silent tears lining his cheeks. He could feel the wetness on his own cheeks and lifted Louis’s eyes to meet his. He wanted to love this boys pain away. He wanted so badly to rip out his whole heart and mend the boy who only had half. It wasn’t fair that such an incredible human being endured such heartbreak, and Harry was sure he could feel his own heart breaking for him.  
They stared at each other for a long time before Louis let out a choked sob and awkwardly flung his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry reacted a little slow, feeling tingly all over with Louis’s hands on him. He hurried to wrap his arms around Louis’s waist and pull him as close to him as possible. They sat there, crying together for what seemed like forever. Finally, Louis broke the bond and leaned back to look at Harry.  
“I’ve never told anyone that before. Not even El.” Harry forced himself not to look shocked, failing miserably. Seeing his surprise Louis continued, “I don’t know Harry. Spending time with you feels like nothing I’ve ever experienced before. You’re my best friend, I know that for sure.” Harry barely managed to hide the sadness that overwhelmed him at that hated word. Friend. He’d never be allowed to love Louis fully and completely and end his pain with his love. Because Louis was straight, and Louis loved Eleanor.  
“You’re my best friend too, Louis.” Harry smiled at Louis, reaching out to wipe his cheek. Louis unconsciously leaned into Harry’s hand and let out a little moan that went straight to Harry’s groin causing him to actually gasp out loud. Realizing what he did, Louis pulled back quickly,  
“I- uh. I’m sorry I’ve- I’ve gotta go.” Louis tripped over a paint bucket but quickly regained his balance as he backed away from Harry. Harry was left dumbfounded with the sound of Louis’s moaning into his hand on replay for eternity in his mind. 

\--

It was opening night and Harry hadn’t spoken to Louis since the incident the past week. Louis had skipped a few practices and didn’t seem himself when he was there. Harry would catch him glancing at him when he brought out new set pieces but he didn’t go backstage anymore and there was no praise for Harry’s success. Eleanor seemed completely content with Louis’s newfound dedication to her and didn’t even notice how Harry would unabashedly watch them be in love with misery all over his face. He cried almost every night feeling the hole Louis’s was leaving getting larger instead of smaller as the week had passed. Liam had spent every night with Harry and did everything he knew how to try and help Harry get through it, but Harry knew it was no use. They’d both always known. Without Louis, what was Harry? When did their friendship become what defined Harry as a person? And when would the pain fucking go away??  
When opening night had come around, Harry had adopted a steely composure to cover his heartbreak. He didn’t look at Louis anymore and pretended not to notice when Louis would send a sad look his way.  
As he was gathering a few of the finishing props needed for the first act, Harry heard Louis and Eleanor talking in the costume room. He slid behind the door and listened as he heard their voices grow in volume.  
“-knew it all along. I KNEW you couldn’t hold it together until we graduated. I was going to get you through this! I loved you Louis! What did I do wrong? I thought we were happy together!” Eleanor sounded frantic and Harry wondered if he should leave. He could hear them getting closer and realized he was trapped. If he left now, they’d definitely spot him. Oh well.  
“I know El, I’m sorr-” Louis sounded so broken, Harry’s chest ached.  
“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry. You’ve had this dumb crush since freshman year and you dealt with it fine. Why now Louis? Why did you invite him to do this production? I never should have given you his number. You would’ve been out of here and your crush would fade away. We had a plan!”  
“I’m not ashamed of it anymore El. I don’t expect you to understand, but I don’t want to hide who I am anymore, and I can’t stay away from him. I love him with everything I have.” Harry could hear Eleanor make a disgusted sound when he said that. When Louis spoke next his voice was stronger. “I regret using you. I do care about you, but I can’t deny my feelings for Harry anymore. I’ve loved him for four year Eleanor! Four years, and I’ve finally got the courage to tell him. I never meant to hurt you.” Harry’s stomach dropped. What? Louis definitely said what Harry thought he said, but how? Louis ignored him. Louis left him. Louis didn’t want to be his friend. But Louis, loved him..? Harry’s entire body was on high alert and freaking out. His head was fuzzy and his eyes felt heavy, his stomach was on a rollercoaster and his legs were jello. Through his confusion he could still hear LouisLouisLouis, he chanted it in his head. I love you Louis. I’ve always loved you. I’ll always love. FUCK I love you so much. Harry was about to fly out from behind the door when he remembered what was happening. He could hear Louis trying to apologize to Eleanor again when she interrupted him, Harry took back what he said about liking her if it weren’t for Louis,  
“Save it Lou. I’m done with you. I want you out of my life, and I want you to stay out of it.”  
“I understan-” Eleanor stormed passed the door before Louis could finish his phrase, knocking down clothes stands in her wake. Harry could see Louis sit down on a costume bucket and sigh. He looked oddly relieved for someone who just ended the biggest power couple of the century. Harry decided now was a safe time to exit his little hiding spot. He emerged slowly and made his way towards Louis. Louis’s head cocked up when Harry was halfway there and he quickly began scrubbing at his eyes. So he had been crying.  
“Did you hear,,,?” Louis asked, eyes scanning Harry’s face for any sign that might answer for him.  
“Yeah. Most of it.”  
“Enough to-”  
“I love you too.” Louis eyes got even wider.  
“Yo- you what?” He asked. Harry smiled gently.  
“I’ve always loved you. The first day of school, freshman year. I fell in love with your radiance. You’re beautiful, you know? Your talent seduced me and your intelligence charmed me. I never even spoke to you and I knew I had it so bad. Life without you seems unimaginable and the seconds I’m with you are the only seconds I really count as life. I love you Louis Tomlinson and I alwa-” Louis took three giant steps forward closing the gap between Harry and himself and grabbed the boys face, smashing his lips against Harry’s. There was an intense need to touch and feel and soon Harry found one of his hand tangled in Louis’s hair while the other snaked around his waist and pulled him in as close as he could go. Louis licked his way into Harry’s mouth and groaned when Harry bit his lip. They were all passion and hands and tongues and lips, making up for years of denied feelings, until they needed oxygen and broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other and panting lightly. Though they didn’t let go of the hold they had on each other.  
“I feel the exact same way Harry. God, I love you. I’ve always loved you. I didn’t want anyone to know I was gay. You were a threat to that secret and so I asked Eleanor to help me and it went on for so long, she thought it was real, but I never stopped loving you. It’s always been you.” Harry continued to breathe heavily. He couldn’t believe the overwhelming feelings he had for this boy.  
“I love you.” He muttered against Louis’s lips.  
“I love you.” Louis returned desperately before kissing Harry again. Sweeter this time, slow and without years of pent up feelings and lost time like their first.  
“Show time Mr. Tomlinson!” Someone called from the door. Louis and Harry groaned in unison before smiling softly at each other.  
“I’ll find you after the show, we’ve definitely got to talk-” Harry brought a finger to Louis’s lips to silence him.  
“Smash it?” He grinned.  
“For you love, anything.”


End file.
